Unholy Grail
by Rey'ekk
Summary: AU. Emil, Marta, Genis, Presea, Lloyd, and Colette make the big time with their metal band, Unholy Grail. As they go through their lives of living it up, they still have their own issues and misadventures to deal with. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!
1. Preparation

_**Hey guys. I wanted to try an original story instead of my Red vs Blue: Symphonian Stories series for a little bit. I'll still be doing that, but I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a few weeks and I wanted to try it, just to see where it goes. Basically, this is just pretty much the rise and story of what will become one of the greatest metal bands in history, Unholy Grail. From their rise and signing, to their misadventures, laughs, conflicts, and maybe even something else. I know the main character filter says Genis and Presea, but even though most of the story will be about them and some of their experiences, they won't be the only focus of the story. I've talked enough, so read, review, tell me what you think. NO FLAMES! Constructive Criticism is welcome, and any ideas for slight variations or a chapter.**_

* * *

1: Preparation

Genis Sage had probably the most rude awakening of his life so far. 10 minutes ago, he was sleeping soundly, not a care in the world, when he suddenly felt a ton of ice cold water dropped on him, courtesy of his two best friends, Emil Castagnier and Lloyd Irving-Aurion. They threw a used bucket to the side and simply told him to wake the hell up and come downstairs after he got ready for the day. Not even bothering to argue with them, he lazily got up and threw on some black jeans and a Seraphim T-Shirt.

He walked downstairs after drying off his face to see them talking to his older sister Raine. He had been living with her ever since the falling out between them and their mother. It didn't affect him too much since he had planned to move out of Iselia and to Palmacosta so he could go to college their with his friends. Emil caught notice of this and spoke up first. "Well, well, rise and shine buttercup. We gotta go get ready for the show tonight, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, I just don't appreciate the Flanoir waters being dropped on my head first thing in the morning," Genis said crossly as he opened the fridge and took out one of the bottles of water he had stored in place of his beer. He made it a point not to drink before a show.

"Come on, don't be like buddy," Lloyd threw his arm around his silver haired friend. "We got a huge show to play tonight, get hyped up!"

Genis took a swig of his root beer and stepped away from Lloyd a bit. "Dude, we're just the opening band. You know that people are just coming to see Seraphim and the only reason we got the spot is cause Lloyd's dad is the bassist. You sure we're ready for something like this dude?"

"Positive," Emil said. "Now come on, we gotta get going, Marta and Presea should be awake by now and I just got a text from Colette. She's on the way there now."

"Alright, alright," Genis finished his root beer and tossed it in the trash can. He grabbed his backpack and made for the door. "See you tonight Raine!"

"Good luck you guys!" she said as they all left in Emil's Acura. The entire way there, Genis sat in the back seat, drifting off into a nap, thinking about everything's that happened in the past year. He and his friends were about to graduate from the University of Palmacosta, himself as the Valedictorian, his band, Unholy Grail, had just gotten a break opening for the greatest band ever to come out of the city, he was pretty much set whichever path of life he chose. All except for one. For years, he's had a major crush on a girl but he never was able to get the balls to ask her out or anything. Didn't exactly help that she didn't seem to notice what was obvious to everyone, even Colette, who admittedly was the last to notice things going on.

"Wake up!" he heard being yelled. Genis snapped awake to see themselves in front of the venue they were playing at, Whirlpool Gardens.

"Dude we're here, come on let's go in." Lloyd said, opening the door and moving to the trunk. Emil popped it open while Genis grabbed his backpack and made for the door. He walked into the venue where he was playing to get a good look at the area. The balcony was pretty nice, furnished wood and everything, the owner really kept up maintenance of the place. He found the backstage area (after stopping at the bar for some water) and met up with three of his bandmates, messing with their amps and equipment. Rhythm Guitarist Marta Lualdi, Keyboardist and Backing Vocalist Colette Brunel, and their Lead Guitarist...her, the girl Genis has crushed on since 7th grade, Presea Combatir.

Marta looked up from her amp and saw Genis walking towards her and Presea. "Genis! What's up dude?" She said, practically knocking him off his feet with a tackle hug.

"Hey hey chill out!" Genis replied with a laugh as Marta let go of him. "Just getting ready for the show, well mentally anyway. Did Mighty drop off the drumset?"

"Yeah he got it set up on the stage a few minutes ago. You can go mess with and fine tune it if you want." she said, pointing at the stage.

Genis started walking towards the stage to mess with his drumset, but not before trying to talk to his bandmate and crush without sounding too foolish. "H-Hey Presea!" he stuttered.

"Oh hey Genis." Presea smiled. "You excited, we're opening up for Seraphim!" Presea was probably the biggest Seraphim fan Genis knew other then himself.

"Uh, y-yeah! Just getting ready for the crowd and all." Genis laughed a bit nervously. He knew he was making an idiot of himself, and tried to find a way out of the conversation. His wish came in the form of Emil and Lloyd coming in, carrying Lloyd's case and amp. "Hey guys, let me help you with that."

Lloyd handed over his case to Genis, and noticed that he was somewhat red, and quickly deduced why. "Tried to talk to Presea again dude?"

"Shut up Lloyd."

"Just talk to her, you gotta do it sooner or later," Emil said. "and if I were you I'd do it soon before someone else tries to snatch her." he added. He noticed Genis' face start to fall, and put his arm around his shoulder. "You should be fine though man, she talks to you the most of all of us. You're practically in with her already."

Genis nodded, and after helping Lloyd finetune his amp, he went to check on his own drumset. Everything was set up the way he liked it, even cleaned off. Genis pulled his drumsticks out his bag and played a few patterns to get a feel for the acoustics in the room. He didn't do his usual double kick pedal speed bursts as he planned on saving that for the show. After everyone's set up and Colette's arrival, Emil convened with the guys on stage.

"Ok, you guy's remember which songs we're playing, right?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok good. Now listen guys, in just a year, we've come so far and this is bound to skyrocket us and maybe truly get us in the business. But I want you guys to promise me one thing. This isn't just a band, it's a family. No matter what happens in the future, we all stick together."

Everyone said their yes variations, eliciting a smile from Emil. "Hands in." they all put their hands together in the circle. "Let it be known, that tonight, Unholy Grail steps into the world of Metal! Let's do this!"

"HELL YEAH!"


	2. Signing with Metal

_**Author's Note: Since there's gonna be a couple songs in this chapter, I'm going to give you guys a key so you know who's singing.**_

_Italicized: Emil_

**Bold: Crowd or rest of the band.**

_**That should suffice for now, if you want to add more epicness to this, listen to the songs they're playing on Youtube.**_

* * *

_**Featured songs  
**_

**_Dethklok - Awaken  
_**

**_Dethklok - Murmaider_**

* * *

2: Signing with Metal

The time had come. Unholy Grail walked onto the stage, starting some applause from the Palmacosta locals and some of the people outside of town who came to see Seraphim. Genis sat behind his Pearl drum-set, ready to smash at any moment. Presea threw the strap of her B.C Rich Draco over her head, and strummed a couple times for a check. Lloyd and Marta did the same with their Warwick Thumb NT and Gibson Flying V respectively. Collete went over her Korg Kronos X Keyboard one more time before giving the thumbs up. Emil grabbed the mic, and started to signal for the first song, but not before building a bit of hype.

"What's going on Palmacosta?!" he screamed. The crowd started to cheer like their was no tomorrow. Unholy Grail had a major following in the city, and their EP was in every music store. "Fuck yeah! You should know who we are, Unholy Grail has arrived, and before Seraphim comes out here, let's see just how crazy this place can get! Prepare yourselves, for tonight we shall..." He pulled the mic of the stand and death growled, "AWAKEN! AWAKEN! MUSTAKRAKISH! THE LAKE TROLL!"

**Musta  
Krakish  
Musta  
Krakish**

_The time has come __to awaken him..._**  
**  
**Musta  
Krakish  
Musta  
Krakish**

_I call upon  
You ancient hordes of the underworld  
To bring forth this beast and..._

_Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken_  
_Take the land that must be taken_  
_Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken_  
_Devour world, smite, forsaken_

_Rise up from your thousand year-old sleep_  
_Break forth from your grave eternally_

_I command you to:_  
_RISE!_  
_RISE!_  
_RISE!_  
_RISE!_  
_RISE!_  
_RISE!_  
_RISE!_  
_RISE!_

_I'm the conjuror of Demons_

_I'm the Father of your death  
I bring forth the ancient evil  
I control his every breath_

_I instigate your misfortune_  
_With the birth of killing trolls_

_I awaken Armageddon  
Feeding on a thousand souls_

_Awaken_  
_Awaken_  
_Awaken_  
_Awaken_

Presea started her solo while Marta and Lloyd kept the rhythm going, Emil started windmill headbanging to the music while he was taking his vocal break. As Presea ended her solo, he picked back up again, death growls even more deadly then they were before.

_**Mustakrakish Musta**_  
_**Mustakrakish Musta**_  
_**Mustakrakish Musta**_  
_**Mustakrakish Musta**_

_**Mustakrakish Musta**_  
_**Mustakrakish Musta**_  
_**Mustakrakish Musta**_  
_**Mustakrakish Musta**_

_Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken_  
_Take the land that must be taken_  
_Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken_  
_Devour world, smite, forsaken_

_Rise up from your thousand year-old sleep_  
_Break forth from your grave eternally_

_Weak will die and land will all be burned_  
_Mustakrakish, king and death to worlds_

He signaled for the crowd to scream with him the next and last part of the song. They raised their hands with the metal sign and proceeded to yell with Emil.

_I command you to:  
__**RISE!  
RISE!  
RISE!  
RISE!  
RISE!  
RISE!  
**__**RISE!  
RISE!**_

_**RISE!**_  
_**RISE!**_  
_**RISE!**_  
_**RISE!  
RISE!  
RISE!  
RISE!  
RISE!**_

_And awaken!_

"UNHOLY GRAIL! UNHOLY GRAIL! UNHOLY GRAIL!" the crowd started cheering at the top of their lungs. 5 songs into the show, Genis pulled out some fresh new drumsticks, he wanted to use them for the final song of the night, which they were about to play, and this was possibly his favorite song to do.

"Ok this is our last song for the night before Seraphim comes out" Emil yelled through the microphone. "This is a song of revenge, you wanna know how to get fucking payback when someone decides to screw you over somehow?! Easy, destroy that motherfucker! Enjoy the sweet sounds of the sea, this one's called Murmaider."

Lloyd, Presea, and Marta started playing triplets with Genis following suit with his kick drums, and Colette playing off the haunting melody of the song_._

_There are no fingerprints  
Deep under water  
Nothing to tie one to a crime  
And if you seek vengeance  
All you need are instruments of pain_

_You need your_

Knives? **Check.**_  
Rope? _**Check.**_  
Dagger? _**Check.**_  
Chains? _**Check.**_  
Rocks? _**Check.**_  
Laser Beams? _**Check.**_  
Acid? _**Check.**_  
Body Bag? _**Check**_._

_**Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!**_

_But beware_  
_For when you quench your blood thirst_  
_Others will seek their vengeance on you_  
_And they won't rest_  
_Until you're dead_

_They'll have their_

_Shiv? _**Check.**_  
Pipe? _**Check.**_  
Hammer? _**Check.**_  
Axe? _**Check.**_  
Subject? _**Check.**_  
Location? _**Check.**_  
Desire? _**Check.**_  
Vengeance? _**Check.**

_Hold your breath, swim and strain_  
_The smell of death, can't escape_  
_Blood will cloud and drift away_  
_Attract the murders of Mermaids  
_

_It's so cold they all know  
What you've done, you can't run  
Vengeance is the law for thee  
A thousand leagues below the sea  
_

_You've been tracked, you've been seen  
Murdering the next kin  
Ate their hearts drank their blood  
Washed your fins in blackened mud  
_

_Now you swim try to hide  
Heart beats faster from inside  
Thought it was a big charade  
Your life was ended by Mermaids._

_**Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
**_**_Murmaider__!  
_**_**Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!  
Murmaider!**_

After a short solo by Presea, Emil screamed to the crowd, "Make sure you got all the things you need for your revenge!"

_Swords?_ **Check**_.  
Saws? _**Check.**_  
Clubs? _**Check.**_  
Claws? _**Check.**_  
Hatred? _**Check.**_  
Anger? _**Check.**_  
Mermaid?_** Check.**_  
Murder? _**Check.**

**MURDER! MURDER! MURMAID MURDER!**

"Louder!" Emil yelled. The crowd complied and yelled the phrase louder while Emil sung the last part.

_You've been tracked, you've been seen  
Murdering the next kin  
Ate their hearts drank their blood  
Washed your fins in blackened mud  
_

_Now you swim try to hide  
Heart beats faster from inside  
Thought it was a big charade  
Your life was ended by M__e__rmaids.  
_

_Your life was ended by Mermaids._

_Your life was ended by Mermaids._

"THANK YOU!" Emil rose his fist up to illicit a huge ovation from the crowd, and as the others started to walk off, he announced, "GET READY MOTHERFUCKERS CAUSE Seraphim'S COMING UP!"

He joined the others, who were having a mini-celebration at the food table.

"That was awesome!" Marta tackle hugged Emil out of joy and nearly knocked him awesome.

"Hey hey, if we owe it to anybody, it's Lloyd for getting us this show." Emil said, gently prying Marta off.

Genis, Presea, and Colette agreed, and patted Lloyd on the back. "Hey guys, it was nothing."

"No dude, playing at a small club is nothing. We played in front of a huge crowd and opened for one of the greatest bands to ever come out of Sylvarant!" Presea said as Genis picked up a few bottles of beer and threw them to everyone and handed one to Lloyd.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Lloyd Irving-Aurion, who got us, so far, the greatest show we ever could've played. To Lloyd!"

"To Lloyd!" everyone clanked their bottles together and chugged them fast as possible, with Genis coming in first, followed quickly by Emil and Colette.

Genis watched as Seraphim went out to play their set and give the fans the show they came for. Their Vocalist and Rhythm Guitarist, Mithos Yggdrassil, picked up his guitar and played a few chords to make sure that everything was tuned right. The Lead Guitarist, his older sister Martel Yggdrassil, and Lloyd's dad, Bassist and Backing Vocalist Kratos Aurion, did the same. Drummer and Percussionist Yuan Ka-Fai played a few simple patterns before beginning the count in. Genis was dragged away by Lloyd before he could really start enjoying the show.

"Dude, what's going on?" Genis asked irked he couldn't watch his favorite band play.

"You're not gonna believe who's here! Regal Bryant!"

Genis' jaw dropped. "The President of Lezareno Records?!"

"He wants to talk to us, the others are already there." Lloyd said, still dragging Genis by his arm. Sure enough, in the next room, was the head of one of the biggest record companies in the world. He was taller then Genis thought he would be, standing at about Kratos's height, with long blue hair and very muscular. Obviously he did a lot of exercising in his spare time.

"Dude what took you so long, hurry up!" Emil pestered, throwing Genis a pen.

"Hold on, what's going on?"

Regal stood up and looked to Genis. "One of my associates brought me a copy of your EP. I must say that I was very impressed. I was talking to your bandmates and I would like for you to join the Lezareno family. Of course, you will have total creative control of your music." He handed the contract to Genis and saw that only his signature was missing. He looked over the contract twice without finding anything murky or shady in it, even the fine print. One perk to taking a few Law classes and, you couldn't get screwed over easily in a contract.

Genis signed the contract and handed it back to Regal. "Great, come to our main office in Altamira and we'll get you all started. I hope you have a successful career," he said with a smile as he made his way out of the room.

"I can't believe this, we're signed to Lezareno," Presea said, "This has to be a dream, somebody pinch me! OW! SON OF A- not that hard!" she flipped off the blonde keyboard player, who only tried to stifle a laugh.

Genis laughed a bit to himself, and took in the moment. At the end of the week they're all gonna graduate, and not even 3 days after, they'll be in a studio, getting ready to record their first full length album. Things couldn't get any better. Well they could if he ever asks Presea out, but maybe one day he will. One day.

After the show was done and everyone went home, Everyone packed their respective gear and made way for their houses to prepare for the week to follow. Genis unlocked the door and made sure to go in quietly so he wouldn't wake Raine. He went to his room, flipped on the desk lamp and made sure it was set to low. He opened his lyric-book and flipped to his currently unfinished song, _Hatredcopter. _He read the words over and over again, still needing some for the second verse, but put the book down once he started to succumb to his desire to sleep. _Its all about to happen Genis, maybe this can work out, and who knows? Maybe we'll become one of the greatest metal bands in the world._ He chuckled to himself as he drifted to sleep.


	3. Roadtrip Shenanigans

_**Ok I'll be the first to admit, this chapter kinda sucks monkey nuts, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to replace this once I come up with something alot better, but I wanted to add a chapter basically showing what the guys do during their times traveling. I kinda botched on the Genis/Presea moment, but like i said, pretty sure i'm gonna scrap this sooner or later. Anyway, if there's anyone interested in being a beta reader or collaborating with me on this one, I'd really appreciate it. Until then, try to enjoy a bit of this chapter.**_

* * *

3: Roadtrip Shenanigans

It's been about a year since Unholy Grail signed with Lezareno. Pretty much, most days were spent practicing, doing interviews, and playing at a show. They couldn't go anywhere without being recognized, but people didn't swarm them. Well in certain places anyway. Emil swore to have a disguise next time he was in Meltokio. Crazy fans trying to tear him apart piece by piece, he was in shock for a few days following. They were headed to their next show in Flanoir City, and decided to kill time the way they used to back in Palmacosta...

"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN REMOTE!" By murdering each other over what to watch on TV.

"FUCK YOU!" Genis managed to keep the remote away from Emil long enough for Lloyd to snatch it up.

Presea looked at how her male bandmates were seriously about to commit murder over the TV "These guys are idiots..." she said shaking her head.

"Presea, if there's one thing I know about these guys," Colette said, looking up from the girls' game of poker. "it's that if you want them to stop killing each other, you either have to hose them down, or entice one of them."

"We don't have a hose. We're in a tour bus."

"Well that leaves one option."

"How do I entice one of them to stop? And don't suggest anything stupid."

Marta and Colette looked at each other knowingly and nodded. The brunette guitarist leaned over to Presea's ear and whispered something in her ear, something that made the rosette's eyes go wide and her cheeks blush a bit..

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not doing that, just let Lloyd die, we'll live without him."

"I HEARD THAT PINKY!"

"Come on just do it, unless you got a better idea?" Colette said.

Presea stood up and walked towards the three stooges. Emil managed to catch Lloyd and had him in a headlock, who also had Genis in a scissor lock. She saw the remote near Genis' head and picked it up. She turned the tv to Symphonia Sounds' metal channel, took the batteries out the remote, and then threw the device at Emil's head.

"The fuck was that for?" Emil complained, rubbing where the remote hit him.

"For being an idiot-ACK!" Lloyd couldn't finish his sentence since Emil still had one arm around his neck.

Presea sighed in resignment and went back over to her table. "Well that went well." she muttered.

"I told you to do it, but no." Marta said, looking up from her cards. Genis finally managed to slip away from his idiotic friends and left them to kill each other...well left Emil to kill Lloyd. He opened the fridge and grabbed a couple root beers and sat down with the girls.

"Mind if I join?" he said, handing one root beer to Presea.

"Thanks," Presea smiled. "Just draw some cards."Genis hid his face just enough so Presea wouldn't see him blushing, but Marta and Colette saw it and smirked.

Some hours later, the gang arrived at their hotel. Luckily no one recognized them and tried to swarm them, so it made it easier to get through the city. After getting their rooms, they separated for the night and went to relax. Emil, Lloyd and Genis in one room, and Marta, Presea, and Colette in the other.

"So when are you going to talk to her dude?" Emil asked, dropping his bags on the bed.

"I don't know, I thought I would have been able to do it by now, I just keep acting like an idiot around her." Genis replied, falling onto the bed.

Lloyd looked over to the drummer. "It's gonna have to happen, otherwise we'll just lock you two in a room and have it go from there."

"Isn't that kidnapping?"

The brown-haired bassist laughed. "Not in your case. You need it bro."

"As much as it makes me want to vomit all of my organs out," Emil said, turning on the room's TV, "he's right. You can't dodge it forever."

Genis sighed in defeat. "Yeah I know. I'll worry about that later." he pulled out his notebook of lyrics and flipped over the pages in boredom. He stopped on an old song that he had wrote before Unholy Grail was formed and read it over. He swore that he would never actually record it for them, it was just a spur of the moment for him.

"New lyrics?" he saw Emil above his head, looking at the book, and before Genis could react, he snatched it.

"Hey give that back!" Genis tried to grab it but Emil kept it just out of his reach.

"Dude how come you never pitched this?" he asked. Genis finally managed to snatch the stolen book from him and close it.

"No way, it's not even good."

"I'm just saying, the lyrics weren't bad. Just one question: Who the hell are Celsius' Tears?"

_Goddammit... I gotta tell them now..._ Genis took a deep breath, and looked at the two. "It's a band I used to be in."

"YOU WERE IN ANOTHER BAND?!" Emil and Lloyd's jaws dropped.

"It was only for about a year, but we split, I had issues with the others that never got resolved." he said, pulling up a picture on his cell phone. In the picture was Genis, but his hair was noticeably longer and going straight down with a few dreads here and there. One thing that Emil and Lloyd instantly took note of was the Gibson Les Paul slung around Genis' back. The others were dressed similar to Genis, long hair, a black and red shirt or vest, somewhat faded jeans with holes in them. "We played a few shows here and there but nothing major. This was the last song that I had written with them. I kinda intended to burn it but with all this going on I forgot."

"I never knew you played guitar too." Emil said recovering from the shock.

"I was vocalist as well." Lloyd nearly fell over from the shock, but was paid no mind by the two. "Anyway I'm throwing this away. _Kill You _is a horrible song, it's way too grunge."

"Alright," Emil gave up, "but seriously though, I'm gonna go to sleep. I want to be at full force for tomorrow's show."

"Ok dude." Genis hopped in the bed and pulled the covers over his face, drifting off into peaceful sleep. _ Tomorrow should be interesting..._


End file.
